


Shattered Ice

by ambiguousperson



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Eventual Romance, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, M/M, Multi, Romance, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 22:27:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8771824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambiguousperson/pseuds/ambiguousperson
Summary: It's been five years since he has set foot in Hasetsu and ten years since she moved to Tokyo. The past and present will meet in an unexpected, but long overdue reunion and both will be facing an unknown future. As smoothly can one skate on ice, a simple crack can completely shatter something so fragile.





	1. Reminiscing the Past

**_InuYasha x Yuri!!! On Ice_ ユーリ!!! On ICE**

**AN: This is my first xover fanfiction! This is also a work-in progress because it's all narration with no dialogue. I'm hopeless when it comes to writing dialogue and I need help. So, if anyone wants to work on this piece with me, please feel free to get in touch with me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything other than my imagination. Inuyasha and Yuri!!! On Ice respectfully belongs to their rightful owners.**

**Please Read, Review and Enjoy!**

* * *

**_Chapter 1 of Shattered Ice: Reminiscing the Past_ **

* * *

After graduating from college in Detroit, Katsuki Yuri comes back home to Hasetsu in Kyushu. It's been five years since he left for college and ten years since _she_ moved to Tokyo. Yuri remembers quite vividly the first time he met _her_. It was during a Sunday morning, the sun was just cresting the horizon coloring the sky in soft hues of pinks and purples. He remembered waking up quite early to practice his skating. He was just eight-years-old and _she_ four-years-old.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Eight-year-old Yuri was headed off to the ice rink known as the "Ice Castle Hasetsu" to practice when he notices someone occupying the ice rink. It was early Sunday morning; he didn't think anyone was up at this hour. Yuri knew it wasn't any of his friends because they liked to sleep in during the weekends. So he was surprised to see a petite little girl, skating across the ice in complicated maneuvers like a professional. Yuri watched mesmerized as the girl, who looked younger than him; skillfully and beautifully glide across the ice._

_The girl then came to a spinning stop in the center of the rink, her body posture erect, feet crossing at the ankles and her arms curved and extended over her head with her palms facing upwards, fingertips slightly touching. Her head was bowed but her eyes looked straightforward. She was the picture perfect of elegance in the center of the rink. She was flushed and rosy cheeked at the end of her performance and was faintly breathless. She held her posture for a moment until claps echoed loudly announcing another presence in the rink. The loud echoing noise startled Yuri out of his stupor and he noticed another person, an older man, who looked foreign, in his late twenties to early thirties, in the rink._

_The man was applauding the little girl for her performance and looked quite proud of her. The girl beamed a bright smile at the man and Yuri blushes a bright pink, noticing how cute and pretty she looks. She was wearing a light blue sleeveless leotard and a layered white skirt, sheer light blue leggings and a pair of white skates; she was also wearing sheer white gloves that went all the way up to her upper arms. Her leotard, leggings and gloves were decorated with intricate snowflakes in varying shape and sizes, colored in gradient blues and purples. Her hair was a curly disheveled mess across her shoulders but it only made the girl look prettier. Overall, Yuri thought she looked like a winter fairy dancing in a winter wonderland. When the pair finally noticed Yuri's presence in the rink, Yuri flushed a bright red for being caught staring and turned even redder when he heard cute giggling coming from the beautiful little girl._

_Yuri then proceeded to apologize profusely with a red face for interrupting them only calming down when there was no harm done. After apologizing once again, Yuri was able to properly introduce himself. Introductions were made and Yuri learned that Kagome, her mother and her father, Alekxei Mikhaelis just moved to Hasetsu quite recently. The small family had moved in late last night and the father-daughter pair had been exploring the town since early morning until they came upon the ice rink._

_He also noticed the resemblance between the father-daughter pair when he looked closer. At a distance Yuri at first thought they weren't related because Alekxei looked distinctly Russian with his ash blonde hair and Kagome looked slightly Japanese with her raven black hair, but now that he has a closer look he could see a startling resemblance. While the father-daughter pair differs in hair color, the texture of their hair is exactly the same, they both have soft curly hair. They also have the same bright blue eyes and snowy white complexion. They were like carbon copies of each other, only that Kagome was the female mini version of her father with raven black hair._

_Yuri was surprised to find out that Kagome was only four-years-old because she didn't act her age. She acted so mature that he thought that she was at least a year younger than him, he didn't expect for her to be four years younger than him. He was amazed and impressed that she could skate so well at her age and she proudly stated that her father had taught her everything she knows. It was obvious that Kagome loves and adores her father very much from how much she talks about her father. Yuri could also see that Alekxei loves his daughter from the soft look in his eyes and the small smile on his lips. He could tell that Kagome's father didn't show a lot of emotions but Yuri could see the love in his eyes for his daughter._

_When Kagome asked Yuri if he wanted to learn from her father, Yuri was shocked at the offer. Yuri just got about starry eyed at the thought of being taught by a professional skater like Kagome's father. He learned that Alekxei was a professional skater in Russia and was well known as the "Ice King" on the rink. He was what other figure skaters worldwide look up to and Yuri was honored to be taught by such a person._

_From that day onward, Yuri and Kagome became the best of friends. Kagome calls Yuri "Yukkun" and that he should call her "Mecchan" since they were now best friends. Kagome also became friends with Yuko and Takeshi. Since Kagome was younger than them, Yuko and Takeshi became an older sibling figure to Kagome, especially Yuko, whom she fondly calls "Neechan". They were rarely ever seen without the other and occasionally, Kagome's father would be seen tagging along with them. Every day, Yuri and Kagome would spend their time together skating on the rink and learning all they could from Kagome's father. When Kagome's father deemed that they have learned all they could from him, Alekxei was quite proud of his two protégés. While Yuri needs to work on his jumps, he makes up for it with his abnormal stamina, unique step sequences and spins, besides Kagome was there to help him along the way._

_End Flashback_

* * *

 

As Yuri reminisces about his childhood, he never noticed that the plane he was on just landed and the plane attendants were trying to get his attention. When he looked around he noticed that he was the only one left on the plane other than the attendants and he was quickly apologizing and gathering his things while rushing out of the plane. After getting his luggage together, he was off to Hasetsu Sation. Once settled on the train, Yuri thinks about his past and how happy he was way back when. Yuri had been glad to have met Kagome and her family. While Yuri loves his family as they were very supportive of his decisions about skating, they didn't really know or understand a lot about figure skating, so to meet someone who was very passionate about skating as he was, he was very happy but that happiness did not last.

He remembered that it was during Kagome's 9th birthday. It's been five years since Kagome and her family moved to Hasetsu. He had planned a surprise birthday party for Kagome at the ice rink where he first met her. Yuri had made sure that Kagome didn't know anything about the party until the last minute. He had planned everything with her father and all their friends. At the day of the party, Kagome's father would stay with Kagome all day until the party at the rink where Yuri was making sure that everything was perfect. It was suppose to be a fun and happy day for Kagome but there was a horrible accident that took her father's life and put Kagome in the hospital.

Kagome and her father had been headed to the ice rink and as they were crossing the road, a car ran over a stop light. Kagome's father died on impact protecting his daughter. Since her father was protecting her, Kagome only got away with a mild concussion and a few scratches and bruises but witnessing her father's death traumatized her. The accident had been too much for Kagome and she was put into a coma for a whole month.

He remembered how worried he was when he heard the sirens, when he saw the ambulance rush pass by the rink. He had been horrified to find out that Kagome and her father were involved in an accident. He remembered rushing to the hospital, asking about Kagome and her father. He had been devastated to find out that Kagome's father, who had been like a second father to him didn't survive but he was relieved to find that Kagome survived the accident.

He made sure to stay by Kagome's side during her stay at the hospital. He would talk to her comatose form; hold her hand hoping that she could hear him. Yuri remembered bringing her flowers that he knew were her favorites and get well cards and gifts from everyone hoping that they would make her feel better when she wakes up. He prayed for her to get better, for her to wake up because everyone was worried. He told her how everyone was waiting for her, that he was waiting for her to wake up so that they could skate together again. He told her that he missed her while tightly holding onto her hand. He missed her smile, her laughter, how she would make fun of his obsession with Viktor Nikiforov, her pranks that she would pull on him. He missed the time that they would spend together.

It was during that time spent at the hospital that Yuri finally realized the depths of his feelings for Kagome. He knew that he had feelings for Kagome ever since their first meeting but he didn't know what that feeling was. He finally realized that he loved her and would probably always love her.

When Kagome woke up from her coma, Yuri was shocked to see dull blue eyes as opposed to her bright blue eyes. He was sad to see Kagome in such a state. It was as if the life was sucked right out of her leaving only a shell of her former self. Kagome spent a full week in the hospital to recover and regain her strength back. Upon her release from the hospital, Yuri did all he could to cheer her up and put life back in her eyes again but most of his efforts were in vain. Until one day, Yuri had had enough of Kagome's self imposed isolation and pro-longed pity party.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Yuri had been trying to cheer up Kagome but after five days with no progress he finally had enough and that desperate times calls for desperate measures. One day, Yuri dragged Kagome right out of her house all the way to the ice rink with their skates in one hand. He forced Kagome to watch as he skate for her. Kagome was stubborn but Yuri was also stubborn if not resilient. He made sure that Kagome was paying attention to what he was doing and hoped that what he skates for her will finally bring her life back to her eyes._

_He had been practicing this routine in secret ever since he first met her. He remembered how she told him that the routine was dedicated for her father because he was the reason that she loves to skate. He hopes that this will finally bring Kagome back to her senses because it was the routine that lead to their first meeting._

_Yuri kept his eyes locked on hers as he moved across the ice. He made sure to put all of his feelings in his skating because everything that he was doing was for her. By the time Yuri finished and came to a spinning stop in the center of the rink, he was flushed and breathless. He remained in the pose that he remembered her doing the first time he saw her until he heard tear drops landing on the ice._

_Yuri looked up to see Kagome with tears streaming down her face. He panicked and wondered if he did anything wrong. He rushed to her and started fussing around her while apologizing and saying that she could hit him for upsetting and making her cry. He stopped when he heard tearful laughter and sighed in relief that she wasn't upset with him but he was glad to see Kagome show emotions again, to see that spark of life in her bright blue eyes again. Yuri knew that Kagome had not properly grieved for her father so he allowed her to have a long good cry._

_End Flashback_

* * *

Yuri remembered that after that tearful incident that Kagome and her mother were moving to Tokyo to live with her maternal grandfather. They never saw each other again for ten years. The tried to stay in contact but it was difficult. Tokyo was quite far away from Hasetsu and then he left for college for five years.

Hasetsu Station hasn't change much even though it has elevated tracks now. Yuri wasn't paying attention to his surroundings as he was going down the escalator. He was shocked to see posters of himself all over the station. He was even more surprised to see his old ballet teacher, Okukawa, Minako, otherwise known as Minako-sensei, waiting for him at the station. As he was being dragged home by Minako-sensei, he got a dazed look in his eyes and wonders how Kagome is doing after ten years. Minako noticed Yuri's inattention but she didn't comment knowing that he only got that look when he was thinking about Kagome. Minako couldn't help but grin, she had been staying in contact with Kagome all these years without telling Yuri because she wanted to surprise him when Kagome returns to Hasetsu. She couldn't wait for Kagome to come back. Minako knew that only she could bring Yuri out of his stump. How convenient that Kagome was scheduled to arrive in Hasetsu in only a few months. She couldn't wait for the long overdue reunion with Kagome.

Few months later, a beautiful woman with long wavy raven black hair with natural blue highlights and bright blue eyes just arrived at Hasetsu Station.

* * *

**_End_ **

* * *

**AN: Please tell me what you think!**


	2. The Past meets The Present

**_InuYasha x Yuri!!! On Ice_ ユーリ!!! On ICE**

**AN: I did my best with dialogue!**

**Please Read, Review and Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything other than my imagination. Inuyasha and Yuri!!! On Ice respectfully belongs to their rightful owners.**

* * *

**_Chapter 2 of Shattered Ice: The Past meets the Present_ **

* * *

Kagome knew that her journey in the past is finally coming to an end as the final battle with Naraku approaches. She can feel the power of the well fading and knew that once the Shikon no Tama made whole once again and purified that she will be sent back home.

It was late afternoon, almost evening as Kagome looked around the campsite and was happy to see Sango and Miroku huddling close together, talking in hushed tones. _Finally, I thought those two would forever step on each other's toes and never confess their feelings for each other. It's about time in her opinion._ Kagome thought exasperated.

"It's nice to see that their love for each other is going strong." she whispered to herself. Kagome could clearly see the two were very much in love with each other and wonder what took so long for them to confess. She watched as they spoke quietly with each other when she noticed Miroku's wandering hand. _That's why._ Kagome sighed as the inevitable happened.

Shippo, who was dozing on her lap, startled awake when a loud smack resounded across the clearing. He looked up just in time to see Sango's hand meet with Miroku's cheek, leaving a bright red hand print.

"You hentai houshi!" She shrieked, her face flushed. "But my dear Sango, my hand it's cursed, cursed I tell you!" Miroku further demonstrated by going for another grope when Sango's hand met with Miroku's other cheek. Miroku now had two identical red hand prints on either of his cheeks and was rendered unconscious with Sango's final slap with a dreamy look on his face while muttering "It was worth it." under his breath. Sango was breathing heavily by the end of Miroku's antics. She was about to bash his head in with her Hiraikotsu when Kagome put a stop to it.

Kagome who was watching the theatrics between her friends was very amused. When she saw Sango reach for the Hiraikotsu she decided that Miroku's had enough.

"Sango-chan." Kagome said amused. She was holding in her laughter when she saw Sango freeze in her act as if caught doing something bad. Shippo was snickering on her lap as he watched Sango's and Miroku's antics and couldn't help but comment, "Miroku will never learn."

"Yes, Kagome-chan?" Sango replied, calming down slightly.

"You know, if you give Miroku the same treatment, I'm sure that he will be too shocked to grope you." Kagome said slyly, barely holding in her laughter.

Sango went beet red at Kagome's comment and both Kagome and Shippo burst into fits of laughter. Sango just sighed at her predicament knowing that she set herself up, but she smiled, glad to see Kagome smile again. She knew that with the final battle approaching, Kagome has a lot on her shoulders and was too much of a worrywart. As she thought about the impending final battle, Sango got a grim look on her face.

Kagome got herself together, wiping tears of laughter in her eyes when she noticed the grim look on Sango's face.

"Sango-chan, is something wrong?" she asked concerned about her friend. "Nothing's wrong Kagome-chan, it's just that…" Sango trailed off with a sigh, looking for words to describe her worries. Kagome was worried, but waited for Sango to continue.

"It's just that I'm worried about what the future will bring. I'm worried about what will happen in the final battle. I'm worried about you." Sango finished; feeling exhausted all of a sudden. Shippo saw a serious situation for what it was, hopped off Kagome's lap to cuddle with Kirara by the fire so they can have a semblance of privacy. Kagome sighed, understanding the cause of Sango's worries.

"There's nothing to worry about," Kagome said and before Sango could retort, she continued, "There's nothing to worry about because I'm certain that everything will turn out all right." Sango could see that Kagome believed in her words but her worries were not abated.

Kagome sees the look on her friend's face and sighs once again. She looks up at the sky noting that it was turning darker with the sun setting. Already a few stars dotted the sky, Kagome added more wood to the fire as she thinks on how to reassure Sango's worries.

"Sango-chan, have I ever told you about my father?" Sango startled but shook her head no and wonders at the sudden change in subject. Kagome smiled, her expression softening. Sango was awed at Kagome's transformation. _Kagome has never had that expression before._ Sango thought bewildered but she listened to Kagome who spoke from her heart, her eyes bright, gleaming like sapphires, lit by the flames of the campfire. Kagome spoke softly, her words almost like a silent whisper weaving a story from her heart and Sango heard them loud and clear.

"My father was called Alekxei Mikhaelis." Sango started at the foreign name, but Kagome just smiled and continued,

"He was Russian." Kagome said, raising her fingertips to touch just underneath her bright blue eyes. Sango noted the significance but didn't interrupt Kagome.

"I got my blue eyes from my father." Kagome said. She knew that blue eyes weren't common Japanese people but she loved her eyes because she got them from her father. _So that's whom she got that eye color, I had always wondered at her eye color._ Sango knew that she was learning something she never knew about Kagome so she listened carefully.

"He'd always call me his ' _ledyanaya printsessa_ ' or ' _chiisana koori-hime._ '" Sango wondered at the titles when Kagome said they both mean 'ice princess' and 'little ice princess'.

"My father was known as the 'Ice King' not because he was an emotionless man even though he was quite stoic when he wanted to be, but because of his skills on ice." Kagome said fondly. Noticing the lost look on her friend's face, she briefly explained what figure skating is. Once she was sure Sango understood the concept, she continued.

"Father was a worldwide known figure skater and was quite famous among other skaters. He had taught me everything he knew." Sango noted that Kagome had said this sadly and wondered what really happened to her father.

"I remembered one day, he was telling me about a pupil of his. He had been teaching him before I was born and had told me that his pupil and I were exactly alike, that we were both rebellious and stubborn to a fault. I remember being so upset at him that I ended up crying to my mother sobbing out "Papa's making fun of me so he must not like me anymore! He hates me!" Kagome was smiling as she said this.

Sango giggles at the image of a little Kagome suddenly bursting into tears while running off to her mother. She could already picture Kagome's father looking stupefied at his upset daughter, wondering at what caused her to burst into tears. Kagome's mother would look amused at her husband's predicament while consoling their upset daughter. Kagome laughed with Sango, clearly having the same image in their minds. She remembered that day; she had never seen her father appear so contrite before and was all but begging for her forgiveness, his little ice princess.

Sango smiled at Kagome's expression. She could clearly see that Kagome loves and adores her father very much from the way she speaks so fondly of him. Sango could only wonder what happened to him for Kagome to speak in such a melancholy tone.

"When I found out that he was comparing me to his pupil a talented skater, called Viktor Nikiforov, I forgave my father only because he said that I was the better skater. I never met his pupil before so I can't really say who the better skater was but I believed in my father's words." Kagome stopped for a moment and really wonders if she will ever meet with her father's former pupil. She had heard her father talk about him before and she was suppose to meet with him during one of her father's next visit to Russia but she caught a bad cold and was too sick to travel and was bedridden.

"Before living in Japan, I lived in Russia with my mother and father. When I learned that we were leaving our home, I was highly upset, but my father convinced me only because he knew of my fascination with Japan. It was where my mother was from and I had always wanted to learn about my mother's home country, but what really had me excited for the move was because my father said that there would be an ice rink near our new home and that we could skate whenever I wanted." Kagome paused in her story to see Sango, Shippo and Kirara, as well as Miroku, who had woken up from his unconscious state, engrossed in her story and were patiently waiting for her to continue.

Before continuing, Kagome idly wondered where Inuyasha was, but the sharp pain in her soul and the sightings of the eerily incandescent soul stealers floating in the distant sky told her where he was. She ignored the pain in her soul, knowing that the love she had for Inuyasha was long gone and that he was not worth her tears.

"When we moved into our new home, first thing I did was drag my father out of bed to explore the city. I was wide awake and full of excitement while my father was half asleep on his feet because it was very early in the morning." Kagome remembered that day very well, it was the day she first met her childhood friend, Katsuki Yuri.

"My father and I explored nearly the whole city until we came upon the local ice rink. There I met my childhood friend, Katsuki Yuri. He was quite shy and somewhat introverted but he has a good heart." Kagome smiled, she remembered how Yuri had been so flustered at their first meeting. She had never seen someone turn so red.

"Yuri and I spent almost all of our time together. My father would occasionally tag along with us and we were almost never seen without the other. We always had fun skating together." Kagome paused for a moment, remembering all the times she was happy, the time when her father was still alive. She took a deep breath knowing that what she will say next will probably make her cry. She had never talked about her father's death before not even to her mother.

Sango and the others noticed the change in Kagome but they didn't comment sensing that Kagome will speak when she was ready.

"It had been five years since we moved to Japan. We had been happy but that happiness did not last. During my birthday, there was an accident." Kagome choked out her last sentence, tears in her eyes.

"My father did everything to protect me. We were on our way to the ice rink when suddenly…" Kagome stopped a sob from leaving her lips, tears streaming down her cheeks in warm rivulets. The chill of the night cooling down Kagome's flushed cheeks. She took a breath and continued.

"He died upon impact." Kagome said in a whisper. "There had been a lot of blood and most of it wasn't mine. I only got away with mild injuries but I was traumatized for witnessing my father's death and I was put into a coma for a whole month." Sango, Miroku and Shippo were shocked that something so tragic happened to Kagome. They would have never known about it because of how cheerful Kagome usually acts. By now they figured that her cheerful façade was only a mask. A mask to hide all of her pain and sadness.

The group simultaneously nodded their heads and resolved to be a better friend for Kagome so that she will always have someone to lean on. Kagome noticed their determined gazes and she gave them a small smile of gratitude, thanking them for their continued support.

"I was devastated to have lost my father and I was very depressed during that time. Yuri had tried to cheer me up and bring me out of my depression ever since I was released from the hospital but I just couldn't bring myself to respond to Yuri. Until one day that is." Kagome whispered.

"Yuri had just enough of my self-imposed isolation and pity party and dragged me out of bed and took me to the rink where we first met." Kagome laughed with tears in her eyes, remembering how Yuri had practically demanded her to come with him that day and when she didn't respond, he proceeded to drag her right out of her house. Sango and the others were amused at Kagome's words breaking the melancholy atmosphere. They noticed that even when Kagome was depressed she was still very stubborn and found Yuri's forceful actions to be humorous because of how out of character it was for Kagome's childhood friend.

Kagome relaxed her posture never having noticed how tense she had become and wiped stray tears from her eyes. She smiled at her friends glad to have them by her side. She took a breath and continued where she left off.

"When Yuri dragged me out of my house, I didn't protest because as depressed as I was back then, I knew that when Yuri was like that nothing would stop him from having his way. I was confused as to why he took me to the ice rink but I didn't question him. When he asked me to watch him skate, I nodded and kept my eyes locked on his as his was locked on mine." Kagome knew to expect the unexpected when it came to Yuri because he was always full of surprises. He may look like and average person but he was special and was very extraordinary to Kagome.

"I was shocked and driven to tears when he skated a familiar routine that I had choreographed when I was younger. I didn't think he remembered it since it was such a long time ago and I had only done it once. I remember skating that same routine to my father during the day I first met Yuri."

They could clearly hear the awe in Kagome's voice when she spoke of Yuri and there was no doubt in the groups' mind that Kagome's childhood friend, Yuri was completely in love with Kagome. Kagome may not have known it but Sango, Miroku and Shippo knew just from hearing Kagome talk about him, that Yuri loved Kagome because he would go to such lengths just to cheer her up. They could only sigh at Kagome's obliviousness; she couldn't be that clueless about her friend's feelings, they all looked very intently at Kagome who looked at them funny and simultaneously sighed at Kagome's naïveté. Kagome looked at her friends like they had lost their minds but decided not to question them on their weirdness not wanting to know what's in their minds. Shaking her head, Kagome continued her story.

"I was crying by the time Yuri finished skating and he became frantic to the point of fussing while apologizing and saying that I could hit him for making me cry. I had laughed tearfully at him but he allowed me to have a good, long cry. I knew that he knew that I had not properly grieved for my father and I was thankful for the chance. After that tearful incident, everything was as normal as it could be without my father. Then my mother decided to move to Tokyo, where I live now. Yuri and I were still best friends but staying in contact was nearly impossible. Everything just got so busy that we stopped staying in contact all together. It's been ten years since then."

Finished with her story, Kagome waited for her friends' reaction and didn't wait for too long when all at once, Sango, Miroku and Shippo started talking over each other that all she could her was babbling nonsense. She laughed at their antics not understanding a word they said but she was glad to have talked about her past. It really took a weight off her chest.

Kagome noticed that the sun was already rising and realized that they had stayed up through the night. Since Inuyasha, their wayward leader was missing; they decided to sleep in until late afternoon.

* * *

Kagome was the first one to wake up when she sensed an overwhelming amount of jyaki slowy heading in their direction. She also took note of the multiple shards she can sense accompanying Naraku's poisonous miasma. She quickly woke Sango and Miroku up to get ready for the impending battle.

Sango quickly changed into her taijya uniform while strapping her Hiraikotsu on her back. Miroku was tightening his seal on his Kazaana while checking his sutras with his shakujo resting on his shoulders. Kirara was already transformed into her larger from, flames licking at her tails and paws with Shippo on her back checking his arsenal of illusionary tricks.

Kagome was also getting ready for battle. She changed into her own rendition of a taijya uniform wearing a short kimono over it. She fashioned her hair into a high bun-ponytail at the back of her head and secured it with senbon needles. She strapped her bow and quiver of arrows on her back, hid multiple daggers and throwing stars in her kimono, and slid her sword in her obi. The sword was a gift from Sesshoumaru, who became an unexpected ally. He had practically demanded that Kagome be trained in all sorts of martial arts and the end results were astonishing. Kagome became a deadly weapon herself.

With Inuyasha and Kikyo mercifully absent from the battle, the final battle itself was anticlimactic. After all the hardships Naraku put them through, all the pain that he caused was all for naught when he caused himself to self destruct by wishing on a corrupted Shikon no Tama. The jewel was already unstable with how corrupted it was, when Naraku wished on it, the jewel twisted his wish and it destroyed him.

"His wish for power was twisted by the corrupted jewel. When Naraku's wish was granted the power he wanted consumed him and eventually destroyed him from the inside out." Kagome spoke to herself. _In the end, it was Naraku who killed himself. How completely unexpected._ She looked around; the battlefield was covered in the bloody remains of Naraku's horde of demons.

Sango and Miroku watched exhausted as Kagome walked to the center of the battlefield where the Shikon no Tama lie in Naraku's remains. With just a single touch, all traces of corruption were purified leaving the Shikon no Tama in a pearlescent white color. Kagome stared at the jewel that many desired with thoughtful consideration and said, "Naraku probably didn't expect to self destruct, how ironic that the jewel he coveted so much ended up destroying him instead." everyone nodded at her words and agreed that it was truly ironic.

"Miko, This One would see to the destruction of that cursed bauble as soon as possible." intoned Lord Sesshoumaru quite blandly. Kagome look at his pristine form and couldn't help but be jealous at his clean, blood-free clothes. Kagome looked at herself and grimaced at the mess she was practically covered in.

Sesshoumaru noticed Kagome's inattention and felt a smirk curl at his lips. Their eyes met and Kagome narrowed her eyes at him while Sesshoumaru pointedly ignored her glare but the spark of humor in his eyes was not to be ignored.

"You're laughing at me aren't you, Sesshoumaru-sama." It was not a question but Sesshoumaru nevertheless responded amused. "This One does not know what you are talking about." He was definitely trying to rile Kagome up and it was working.

"But Aniki! How could you stay so pristine and clean in such a bloody battlefield?" Kagome complained, "I mean look at me!" she gestured to herself, "I'm covered in bloody guts and other unmentionables!" Kagome continued her rant and missed the glint in her Aniki's eyes.

At Sesshoumaru's behest, Kagome spent time at his fortress to train. During this time, they developed a sibling type relationship. Kagome became Sesshoumaru's little sister he never had and Sesshoumaru became the older brother that Kagome could drive to insanity.

Kagome didn't notice his change in expression because she was too busy ranting about her misfortune with bloody guts and his cleanliness in the battlefield but the others did.

Sango and Miroku were shocked at Kagome's familiarity with the Western Lord and were even more surprised that he allowed her the privilege. They watched wide eyed and slack jawed at the interactions between two powerful beings.

Jaken, Seshoumaru's retainer fainted at once when he saw the slight smirk on his Lord's face. Ah-Un, Sesshoumaru's two-headed dragon snorted in amusement at the imp's predicament. While Rin, Sesshoumaru's ward and Shippo were both giggling and snickering, finding the whole situation very funny.

As Kagome continued her rant, she didn't notice Sesshoumaru move until it was too late. Kagome stiffened at how close he was and when he started circling her from, she was wary.

"Oh? So, This One's imouto wishes to stay clean does she," Sesshoumaru watched Kagome's expressions change rapidly and was highly amused, "This One stays clean only because of all the training This One has done. Perhaps you would like me to double your training, hmm?"

Kagome froze noticing his change of speech, she was about to comment on it but paled at the mention of more training. She started to panic at the thought of his hellish training regime that she was stammering out apologies and that she didn't want to die only to be revived again. She's seen him doing it to his soldiers and didn't want it to happen to her when she saw the haunted look in the revived soldiers' eyes. Seeing her reaction to his words, Seshoumaru chuckled at Kagome's expense but quickly reverted back to his icy mask when he noticed everyone staring at him.

Back to the situation at hand, Kagome stared at the completed Shikon on Tama in her hand and contemplated on how to destroy the jewel knowing that there was no such thing as a pure wish. As soon as that thought crossed her mind, the jewel reacted, bringing out the ancient soul of Midoriko, creator of the Shikon no Tama.

Midoriko silently eyed the exhausted group until her eyes landed on Kagome, who stiffened under the gaze of the ancient warrior miko. She must have seen something she liked because she smiled and gently place her palm on Kagome's cheek. Kagome gazed into Midoriko's eyes and understood what Midoriko wanted her to do.

Bringing the Shikon no Tama to Midoriko, Kagome dropped it in her cupped hands. As soon as the jewel made contact with Midoriko, both were covered in an ethereal blinding light and then disappear leaving a clear powerless jewel behind.

"It's over." Kagome said with a sense of finality, picking up the remnants of the Shikon no Tama.

"Miko, explain." Sesshoumaru knew that Kagome was leaving something out.

"The Shikon no Tama is no more and my journey in the past is complete." Kagome said no more as she noted the reactions of her dear friends, her second family. She knew that she will be transported back to her time momentarily so she quickly explains what happened.

"When I purified the Shikon no Tama, all traces of corruption was purified and my purpose here was fulfilled. You all know that the jewel was made of souls, specifically the souls of demons and Midoriko's soul," Sesshoumaru quickly caught onto her implications but she elaborated further on the subject for Sango's and Miroku's benefit. "I purified the souls of the demons leaving only Midoriko's soul behind. It was because of the demons' souls that the jewel was easily tainted even with Midoriko's soul. That was why it was always a light shade of pink. When the demons' souls were purified, the taint was gone turning the jewel into a pearlescent white color. Without the demons' souls, the jewel turned completely pure."

Kagome nodded at the understanding dawning in Sango's and Miroku's eyes. She then briefly explained what happened to make the jewel disappear.

"The jewel was only a vessel for souls. The power came from the souls itself and when the souls disappeared the power within the jewel will be gone as well, leaving an empty vessel behind. Midoriko can finally rest in peace with all of her soul." Kagome finished solemnly.

Kagome was staring at the clear jewel she held in her hand when she felt a pulsating sensation that seemed to echo her heartbeat. She looked around and saw that the others had felt it to. The pulse became stronger, beating with her heart, and she knew that her time was almost up. Kagome smiled sadly at her friends and they all said their farewells. Sesshoumaru and Shippo, she knew could survive to her future, but just in case, she extracted a promise from each of them. They would both give her a sign that she will recognize to tell her they are alive or that they couldn't make it to her future.

* * *

It's been months since Kagome's final journey to the past. When Kagome was transported back to the present, she found herself inside the well house. Many things have changed, for instance, Kagome's family has no recollection of her trips to the past and powers became dormant but she still retains all her knowledge and skills she learned in the past. She also kept the empty vessel of the Shikon no Tama as a keepsake or a memento, no longer a powerful jewel, a reminder that everything that has happened was the undeniable truth. She fashioned it into a long necklace that she keeps around her neck, the clear jewel hanging just past her chest.

Kagome also found Sesshoumaru's and Shippo's promises and was sad to learn that they didn't survive. Kagome had just graduated highschool but decided not to go to college yet. She had been walking up the shrine steps when she felt a strong pull coming from the Goshinboku. When she laid her hand upon the bark, the Goshinboku showed her what had happened to Sesshoumaru and Shippo.

They were involved in a war that evidently wiped out all of demon-kind. Knowing that they will not survive to see Kagome again, they put all of Kagome's belongings that were left behind, her weapons that she has amassed and mastered, her ceremonial robes, formal kimonos, battle kimonos, haori hakama sets and all sorts of things that she has collected in her travels, gifts for Kagome from both Sesshoumaru and Shippo as well as their prized possessions, basically everything they owned and sealed them within the boughs of the Goshinboku for Kagome, knowing that the Goshinboku will protect it from time. They had kept their promise by asking the Goshinboku to pass on their message to her as well as a treasure trove of sorts, knowing that the Goshinboku still existed in her time.

Kagome became depressed for awhile but it did not last long because she didn't want to worry her mother any more than she did. Her life in the past was over and her life in the present was just beginning. She was glad that her mother gave her space when she needed it.

 _It's been awhile since I went to the local ice rink. I think I stopped skating for awhile because of my journeys to the past but now that is done and over with I can skate again!_ With her decision made, she went to tell her mother where she was going and that she'll be back before dinner. She rushed past the door with her skates in her hand without hearing her mother's reply too excited to skate again.

Kagome rushed to the local ice rink near the shrine and before she knew it she was gliding smoothly across the ice. Kagome was mindlessly skating across the ice as she contemplates on what to do with her life, never minding the awed spectators gathering around the rink, taking pictures and videos on their phones. Kagome's mind was else were as she recalled the phone call she received late last night. She was surprised to hear a voice from her past. She didn't think that anyone remembered her contact information any longer but it seems that she was mistaken.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Hearing her cell phone ringing, Kagome checked that time. It was half past midnight. Kagome groaned, rolled over, grabbed her phone and answered._

_"Hello?" Kagome was tired and didn't care for her snappy tone._

_"Mecchan?" Hearing the familiar nickname, Kagome was immediately wide awake. She knew that only a few people called her Mecchan. She ruled out Yuko and Takeshi because they called her by her name. It wasn't Yuri because the voice was distinctly feminine, so it could only be…_

_"Minako-sensei, is that you?" Kagome finally answered after a moment of silence._

_End Flashback_

* * *

Kagome executed a difficult jump that had all her spectators gasping in surprise, Kagome once again ignoring her growing audience, she thought about what Minako-sensei had told her last night. Apparently Yuri has been in some kind of slump and couldn't get out of it. Minako-sensei was hoping that she could get him out of his self-imposed depression.

Kagome remembered the time when Yuri cheered her up and couldn't help the fond smile on her lips. Coming to a decision, she came to a spinning finish at the center of the rink, reminiscent to what she did all those years ago. Once she noticed the rather large crowd staring at her, Kagome flushed a bright red at the attention and rushed out of the rink. She never noticed a figure skating enthusiast and announcer recording the whole thing on his phone. He was a twenty-seven-year-old man with messy brown hair and dark brown eyes wearing a green jacket with a furred hood.

* * *

Morooka Hisashi had been visiting various ice rinks across Japan when he caught sight of Kagome skating. He just happened to be recording the whole thing and he was amazed to see someone with such skill at a local ice rink in Tokyo. When he asked about who she was, he learned that she was called Higurashi Kagome and that she used to frequent the rink almost every day until she stopped coming one day. Many people came to watch her skate because they couldn't _not_ watch such beautiful skating. Morooka replayed the video he recorded on his phone and couldn't help but agree as he can't take his eyes off her beautiful skating.

Many had been disappointed when she stopped coming but they were hopeful for the day she comes back to skate, so imagine their surprise to see her skate again, as if she never stopped frequenting the ice rink.

Morooka heard a lot of comments on her skating from elderly couples, teens, and young children. They all say similar things like how beautifully she skates; little kids admire her and how they would want to skate like her someday. He had smiled hearing such sincere comments. Looking down once again on the video he caught of Kagome skating, he wonders if he should post it online or not. He tried to resist because it's an invasion of her privacy but Morooka gives in to temptation and uploads the video on his social network.

The video went viral in moments and already the world is questioning her identity. Many were wondering who she is, why she has a startling resemblance to a figure skating legend in Russia, otherwise known as the "Ice King."

Morooka shivers when a cold chill runs down his spine and gets a foreboding feeling that something drastic will happen. He shakes off the feeling and passes it off as the cold temperature in the rink. _I hope that the girl doesn't hate me for this._ Morooka thought to himself as he looks down his phone to see that the video gaining a lot of views. Another chill passed down his spine and Morooka shivered.

* * *

Unbeknownst to Kagome who was climbing up the stairs to the shrine, the viral video of her skating has reached many figure skaters worldwide and they were already questioning her identity.

One such person was in Russia. He was lounging on a couch, staring bewildered at the video playing on his phone with his large brown poodle resting on his lap. He was shocked to see her resemblance to his former mentor and wonders if they were related. _Could she be?_ He starts to grin at his revelation and he starts scheming to slip past by his very strict and demanding coach. _Things will get crazy very fast if she's who I think she is. The living legacy of a figure skating legend in the whole world, I can't wait to finally meet her._ His thoughts were interrupted by his large poodle seeking his attention and he happily complied with his pet's request.

The other person was in Hasetsu, wondering if the girl was his childhood friend, Mecchan but he knew that she despised all sorts of social media. He remembered her passionately talking about how superficial people were on any kind of social media and how they were ruining their lives by living online instead of living in real life. But he was certain that it was Mecchan on the video. "If she didn't post that video, who did?" he said to himself. _If Mecchan found out that someone posted a video of her online, she will be on a warpath. It will be like that photo-incident again and that happened years ago_ Yuri shivered and could not feel sorry for the fool that posted that video online and hopes that the person survives Mecchan's wrath.

* * *

Kagome, never knowing that she has inadvertently caused an uproar in the figure skating world with her sudden appearance, called for her mother only to find her in the kitchen. When Kagome bluntly spoke her decisions on moving to Hasetsu, Mrs. Higurashi was surprised but she simply smiled at her daughter's determined gaze and was reminded of her late husband having the same look in his eyes.

"You look so much like your father when you have that look in your eyes," Mrs. Higurashi said looking at her daughter fondly, "He always had that same look you have now when he was determined to accomplish whatever he wanted." Kagome listened to her mother talk about her father and wondered what her mother was thinking about but she was happy to hear about her father. Mrs. Higurashi stared at her daughter for a moment when she remembered that she had something to give her.

"Wait here for a moment dear, I have a little something for you." with that said, Mrs. Higurashi rushed back to her bedroom leaving Kagome bewildered at her mother's sudden actions. Moments later, Mrs. Higurashi came back with a white box with Kagome's name on it and she handed the box to her daughter.

Kagome examined the box and noted that it was like a shoe box. She opened the lid and gasped, surprised at what she found inside.

"It's your father's old skates. I had it custom fixed to fit your size and only had the blade re-polished because it was still in good condition. There are also extra blades just in case you need to replace the old ones." Mrs. Higurashi took the skates out of the box and handed it to her teary-eyed daughter. She knew how much skating meant to her daughter because it was her way of connecting to her father.

Kagome blink her eyes multiple times to get rid of the blur of tears and got a proper look at her father's old skates now her own. The design was still the same with a feminine touch. The skates was a snow white with intricate silver snowflakes on the sides, it was custom fixed to her size so it was smaller than she remembered but it looked just like her father's old skates. When she looked at the blades, she gasped at the inscription written on it: "For My Little Ice Princess" both written in Russian and Japanese on either side of the blade. She looked at the other blades noticing the same inscription. Kagome looked to her mother and tackled her into a hug, thanking her profusely for the skates with tears streaming down her face.

Mrs. Higurashi laughed lightly at her emotional daughter but she returned her daughter's embrace and ran her fingers through her daughter's long wavy hair reminiscent of her father's own curly hair.

After such an emotional moment, mother and daughter settled down in the kitchen for some tea. Kagome remembered what she told her mother and impatiently waits for her, fidgeting slightly on her seat. Mrs. Higurashi calmly sips on her tea as she watched Kagome, amused to see her squirm in her seat, impatiently wait for her answer.

Seeing the look in her daughter's eyes, she finally agreed to let her daughter move to Hasetsu on the condition that she stays in contact with her and to visit whenever possible. Once getting her mother's approval, Kagome chastely kissed her on the cheek then rushed up to her room to pack, leaving her mother to her thoughts. _I'm sure that our old house is still in good condition. I had asked Yuri's mother to clean the house once in awhile just in case we went back to Hasetsu._ Mrs. Higurashi was certain that her daughter would love to live in their old house again. She was sure her husband's things are still there.

Mrs. Higurashi was startled out of her thoughts when she heard Kagome ask loudly where the luggage bags were located. She was about to respond when she heard loud thuds in the attic. She laughed when she heard her daughter yell out "Found it!" More loud thuds were heard in the attic, knowing that Kagome probably tripped on something, she sighed exasperated. She wonders at her daughter's clumsiness and paused when she remembered that her husband was exactly the same. They were both clumsy when they weren't on ice. Mrs. Higurashi decided to help Kagome pack before she hurt herself.

After her mother finished helping her pack, Kagome was making sure that she has everything she needed while holding her new skates to her chest. She made sure that her mother didn't see the things from her treasure trove in a separate bag since she has no memories of her travels in the past, she doesn't need to know about it. She took most if not all of the important stuff from her treasure trove leaving behind all the dangerous artifacts and the miscellaneous items Sesshōmaru and Shippō had given her knowing that they were safe within the Goshinboku.

While it was beautiful, most of it was impractical, who wears a jūnihitoe nowadays, but she did take with her a beautiful music box that plays the Song of Spirit Sending she heard from the hanyou children of Horai Island, and a beautiful calligraphy set complete with its own brushes, inkwell, ink stones and parchment papers, stored in an ornamental box decorated with playful kitsunes and inus howling at the crescent moon, both from Sesshoumaru and a beautiful makeup box that was probably from Shippo. Her mother had always said, _"Makeup is the war paint of a woman. Whenever you find yourself headed into battle, make sure you wear it. That way you'll be certain you'll never cry. If you cry, your makeup will run. And no matter how little you apply, your face will end up looking disgraceful. That's why no matter how difficult things get, you'll keep yourself from crying"*_ so Kagome brings with her the makeup box, no matter how little make up she wears, maybe she will doll herself up during special occasions.

Packed and ready to go, Kagome said her goodbyes and promised to visit whenever possible before she set off to Hasetsu. After a long trip, Kagome finally arrives at Hasetsu Station. Kagome looked around and noticed that not a lot has changed since she's been here.

"Even after ten years, this station still looks the same." with that said, Kagome wonders aloud, "I wonder how Yuri is, Minako-sensei told me that he was in some kind of slump. Hmm, maybe I could surprise him right out of his slump; Yuri had always been weak to surprises." she chuckled and with her decision made, Kagome was off to see Yuri but then decided that she should get her things settled first then see Yuri. Maybe she should see Minako-sensei first; she could help her surprise Yuri. Kagome nodded to herself and couldn't help the grin that formed on her lips, her eyes alight with mischief as she continued to scheme and plan her future pranks on Yuri. She couldn't wait to see him again.

* * *

**_End_ **

* * *

***This quote is from Saiunkoku Monogatari**

**If anyone does not know what a jūnijitoe is, it's a twelve layered elaborate kimino. It was mostly worn by women of nobility during the Heian Period of Japan.**

**The Song of Spirit Sending comes from the fourth movie of Inuyasha, Inuyasha the Movie: Fire on the Mystic Island**

**AN: Please tell me what you think!**


	3. Long-awaited Reunion

**_InuYasha x Yuri! On Ice_ ユーリ!!! On ICE**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything other than my imagination. Inuyasha and Yuri!!! On Ice respectfully belongs to their rightful owners. I also do not own YouTube; it belongs to its rightful owner.**

**Please Read, Review and Enjoy!**

* * *

**_Chapter 3 of Shattered on Ice: Long-awaited Reunion_ **

* * *

Yuri felt great reconnecting with his friends the Nishigori family, Yuko, Takeshi and their triplet girls, Axel, Loop and Lutz. After skating a perfect imitation of Viktor's original skating routine, he felt great but he feels off, as if something is missing. _I wonder what it is… I wonder what it is that I need so I can keep skating on my own_.

He was sitting on the floor of his room, his thoughts all over the place. He gazed at the posters of his idol, Viktor Nikiforov on the walls of his room when his phone lit up with a ring showing a message from Nishigori.

"WHAT?!" shocked, Yuri could only stare in disbelief as what seems to be a video of himself titled, "[Katsuki Yuri] Tried to skate Viktor's FS Program [Stay Close to Me]" uploaded on YouTube. He was trembling, face pale with cold sweat running down the side of his face as he numbly answered Nishigori's call.

"I-I'm sorry about this Yuri," he said apologetic, "My kids uploaded the video and it went viral. I didn't realize my kids recorded you skating until it was too late and the video was already uploaded to the internet." Yuri could hear loud wailing cries from his phone as he heard Yuko furiously scolding her kids.

"How could you use my account without my permission again?!" Yuko sounded ready to strangle something when he heard one of girls reply with an innocent tone.

"But all the skater otakus will love this, you know."

"That's not the point, just delete the video, okay?!" Yuri ended the call and collapsed lifelessly on his side while mumbling under his breath, "Goodnight…" He didn't take notice of Minako-sensei barging into his room as he fell into the land of dreams.

The video of Yuri's skating gained similar reactions to Kagome's skating, however, instead of questioning the skater's identity; they are questioning the skater's motives for uploading such a video, even though the skater in question wasn't the one to upload it.

Things just keep getting interesting and it seems that Kagome and Yuri are in the center of all the attention.

* * *

_Three days earlier, Hasetsu Station…_

Hasetsu, Kyushu was a castle town by the sea. The "castle" has no historical basis but is a façade with a ninja house inside. Its sole source of tourism income was its hot spring inns but most went under. _If I remember correctly, Yuri's family's hot spring inn is the last one standing, the Yu-topia Akatsuki._ Kagome thought.

"Maybe I'll drop by after I get settled in. It's been awhile since I've been in a hot spring." she said aloud to herself. Kagome was just leaving the station when she noticed the looks she got on her person. She stopped when she was approached by three identical six-year-old little girls. _They must be triplets._ She thought and couldn't help but notice how much they looked like Yuko, her childhood friend.

The girls were wearing identical clothing but with a different color scheme and were wearing their hair in different styles. The first triplet was wearing pink clothes with her hair in a ponytail with a pink scrunchie; the second triplet was wearing blue clothes with her hair in a bun with a blue scrunchie; and the third triplet was wearing purple clothes with her hair in pigtails with purple scrunchies.

Kagome also noticed that they were each carrying some type of electronic device. The pink triplet was holding a camera, the blue triplet was holding a handheld camcorder and the purple triplet was holding a cell phone. Since she didn't know their names, she decided to name them according to what color they were wearing.

She was feeling rather creeped out by the triplets who were staring at her rather intently. She was about to ask what the girls wanted when a voice called their attention.

"Axel! Lutz! Loop! Let's go, we have to get ready for dinner!"

"Coming!" the triplets called back.

Kagome was just about to leave when the pink triplet asked for her name.

"Higurashi Kagome…" she answered hesitantly. She watched as the triplets nod to each other as if coming to a conclusion only they could understand. With one last look on her person, they finally left her alone.

"I wonder what that was all about…" she pondered to herself.

Kagome finally arrived at her old home. She looked at the small two story house in nostalgia, the deep blue walls and white framed windows, even the dark roof tiling haven't changed. She walked up to the front door and pulled her necklace from under her shirt. The necklace carried three objects, an old ring that looked too big to fit on her finger, a key and the clear Shikon no Tama. She took off the key from the chain and put it in the lock.

Once inside, Kagome noticed that everything was still in good condition, besides the fact that it was covered in a fine layer of dust. She set her luggage aside and closed the door behind her.

"I guess reuniting with everyone can wait for a few days. Cleaning this house will take a lot of time." she sighed at the thought of cleaning the house but she rolled up her sleeves and set to work. "Well, this house won't clean itself; let's get this over with…"

Cleaning the house took Kagome three whole days but she got the work done. First, she cleaned the master bedroom that used to belong to parents and made it her room. Then she proceeded to make her old bedroom a storage room, storing her father's belongings there afterwards and then she cleaned out the guest bedroom. She remembered that her father's old friends used to make surprise visits to see the "Ice King's cute little daughter" and she knows that when they find out that she moved back to Hasetsu, she's sure that she will also have surprise visits in the coming future.

On the second day, Kagome just cleaned and dusted the rest of the house because everything else was in working order. She was surprised to find that the water was still running, especially the hot water. The gas and electricity were also in working conditions, she wondered why but then she recalled her mother saying that she had asked Hiroko-san, Yuri's mother, to look after the place just in case they decided to come back.

"I'll have to thank mother for her insight and Hiroko-san for looking after the place for ten years." she said as she was wiping down the dining table. The kitchen was the last place that needed cleaning, and she wanted to finish before going to bed. It was already night time and she hasn't prepared for dinner yet. Once she's finished cleaning, ate dinner, took a hot shower, in that order, Kagome dressed for bed then went to sleep.

On her third day, Kagome took the time to re-paint the walls and re-arrange the furniture to her liking. Once the house was presentable and sparkly clean, Kagome patted herself on her back for doing a job well done before collapsing on the sofa for a well deserved rest, she didn't wake until the next morning.

After her three-day-cleaning-spree, Kagome was up early in the next morning and decided to re-familiarize herself with the town. Dressed and ready to go, she grabbed her wallet and keys. She headed to the front door ready to leave before pausing and also grabbing her skating gear.

She walked around town and noticed that almost nothing has changed, other than the fact that there were less people; everything else was still as she remembered it. She visited the market, the local shopping stores, and the beach before going to her most favorite place, Ice Castle Hasetsu, the ice rink at the bottom of Hasetsu Castle.

As she was walking up the stairs to the ice rink, she noticed the same triplets that she met at the station. She waited for them to enter first not wanting to be seen when one of the triplets noticed her presence. She watched as the pink triplet stop her siblings and point in her direction.

Kagome stiffened, when they got sparkly eyed and rushed in her direction. She was about to turn and run away when each triplet got a hold of her, calling her "Gome-neechan." The pink and blue triplet latched onto her hands making her drop her skating gear which the purple triplet picked up. She startled at the familiar suffix when she didn't even know their names but she ignored it for the moment when they started dragging her inside the building, loudly calling for their parents.

"Mama! Papa! Come quick! We found the pretty lady we told you about that other day! We think that she's the one from that video! You know that skating video that went viral awhile ago! We found her!" the triplets were completely in sync as they excitedly called for their parents.

 _Video? What video are they talking about?_ Kagome was already irritated at the thought of someone posting a video of her on the internet that she didn't notice that the triplets already took her inside. She stopped when she heard familiar voices answer the triplets' exclamation.

"Alright, alright calm down you three. Now who did you say you found?" an exasperated feminine voice answered while a man's deep chuckling followed after and before the triplets could respond she interrupted.

"Yu-neechan? Take-nii? Is that you?" Kagome was shocked as she looked at her older childhood friends behind the counter. Ignoring the triplets who were looking between her and their parents in confusion, she saw Yuko gasp with tears in her eyes and Takeshi was wide-eyed, staring at her in disbelief. Before she could say a word, Yuko jumped over the counter and tackle her down on the floor. She yelped when she felt Yuko land on top of her with a crushing hug and tearful eyes. Takeshi got out of his stunned stupor when he saw his wife tackle down their unexpected guest. He started chuckling as he got his sniffling but smiling wife off of Kagome and helped them off the ground.

"Kagome-chan! It's been ten years since we've seen you! My, how beautiful you've grown up to be! I bet you have men chasing you left and right! How have you been after all these years? Have you seen Yuri yet? Are you still skating?! I mean of course you are, if you aren't you wouldn't be coming her in the first place. Have you-?!" Kagome was flustered at Yuko's offhanded comments but she watched amused at her Yu-neechan's rapid-fire questioning. _I see that Yu-neechan hasn't changed at all. She's still as excitable as I remember._ Kagome thought with a smile.

"Breathe, Yuko. Kagome won't be able to answer you at all when you fire question after question like that," he said amused at a sheepish Yuko who was calming down from her excitement. He chuckled at a flustered Kagome and asked, "So Kagome-chan, what brings you down here after so long?"

"Well, I came here to skate, of course. Since I decided to move back here in Hasetsu, I thought that I would come here first since this place has always been my favorite." Kagome answered.

Yuko and Takeshi were surprised that Kagome has finally returned and apparently moved back to Hasetsu that before they could respond, the triplets decided to interrupt the unexpected reunion.

"You know each other?!" they exclaimed in surprise, still completely in sync.

"Oh! Let me introduce you to each other. Kagome, these are our daughters, six-year-old triplets, Axel, Lutz, and Loop." Kagome smiled at their names, recognizing that they were named after a type of jump. "Kids, this is Kagome, our childhood friend, she moved to Tokyo when we were younger." Yuko introduced her daughters to Kagome, who finally learned their names instead of calling them after what color they're wearing.

Takeshi moved beside Yuko and laughed when he saw his daughters surround Kagome asking questions in a similar manner as their excitable mother and proceeded to drag her to the changing room and urged her to skate for them.

Kagome sighed in defeat, unable to deny their request, so they all changed into their skating hear. Kagome agreed to skate only if they promise not to use any type of electronic device when she noticed each triplet take out a camera, a camcorder and a cell phone. She was still ticked that someone apparently posted a video of her online and that's how the triplets recognized her. According to the triplets, that video went viral, and she wouldn't be surprised if the whole world now knew of her existence. After all the years of staying under the radar, she cursed her luck, the one time she started to skate again, she was caught on camera. She must have been so lost in her skating that she didn't notice.

* * *

"It looks like Axel, Lutz, and Loop found a new idol in Kagome," Yuko said, giggling into her hand, "and Kagome gained herself new fans."

"The video they saw must have been of Kagome skating. It's no wonder that the girls took an immediate liking to Kagome. There are so few female figure skaters who are as skilled as Kagome and she has always been a beautiful skater."

"I agree. Kagome has always been good at skating since she was a kid, but who could have possibly recorded her skating and then posted that video online?" Takeshi questioned, "Kagome will be on a warpath when she finds the poor fool who posted that video, she _hates_ social media, remember that photo-incident?"

"Oh yeah… I remember that incident, Kagome went ballistic when she found out someone posted a picture of her online without her knowledge…" Yuko shivered at the thought but she perked up when she recalled Kagome saying that she moved back to Hasetsu.

"We have to tell Yuri!" she gasped all of a sudden. Takeshi was about to ask why when the person himself answered.

* * *

"Tell me what?" Yuri said confused and out of breath from his run as he entered from the front entrance with a curious but familiar looking foreigner following close behind him.

"YURI!" they exclaimed surprised at his sudden appearance. Yuri was bewildered at his friends' strange behavior. The foreigner that came with Yuri was looking intrigued at what seems to be something important. When it seems that no one was going to speak, he decided to introduce himself.

"Hi! My name is Viktor Nikiforov. I'll be Yuri's coach from now on." Viktor said, waving his hand and winking his eye at the stunned couple.

"Huh? What? What?! You're really going to be Yuri's coach?!" they exclaimed surprised. _Today's just full of surprises._ Thought the couple offhandedly, but then remembered who exactly was currently occupying the ice rink with their triplets. They turned to Yuri who was startled at their sudden attention.

"Yuri, she's back." Yuri was confused for a moment before his eyes widened in excitement, realizing who exactly they were talking about.

 _She's back. After all these years, she's finally back!_ He thought, paying no heed to Viktor and his friends, he rushed to where the skating rink was. He tripped in his excitement, almost crashing into the doors but he caught himself. He calmed down a bit and went inside. He caught sight of the triplets and for once, he saw them without any electronic device, but he's sure that they have them on their person somewhere. They watched mesmerized at the captivating image the person on ice made.

"Beautiful…" he whispered under his breath, never realizing that he said his thoughts aloud. The triplets heard his breathless whisper and stared at Yuri never having noticed his presence and were surprised at the expression he was making. Yuri had a faint blush on his cheeks; a small smile was playing on his lips and his eyes were soft with a longing look directed at the beautiful skater. The triplets looked between Yuri and the skater. They grinned at the thought of playing matchmaker but put it aside in favor of watching their new idol.

Yuri ignored that looks the triplets sent him and watched the skater on ice. He gasped as he recognized her skating routine. She was skating the same routine she choreographed for her father, he noticed the changes but it only made it more breathtaking. He didn't notice when Viktor walked up beside him or when Yuko and Takeshi joined their kids, he was too engrossed in watching his childhood friend pour her heart into her skating, a tribute to her late father.

* * *

_Moments after Yuri left…_

Viktor was astonished at Yuri's sudden departure; he looked at the couple who didn't look surprised at all at Yuri's actions.

"Who's back exactly for Yuri to be so excited?" he asked completely curious at the sudden turn of events. The couple blankly stared at Viktor, momentarily forgetting his presence, before Yuko answered his question.

"Well, it's been ten years since any of us has seen her, so of course we're excited she's back, but no one has missed her more than Yuri." She said remembering how inconsolable Yuri was when she moved to Tokyo.

"They have always been exceptionally close since childhood and when she moved to Tokyo, Yuri changed. Yuri was already an introvert and has a hard time opening himself to others but when she moved away, he started to close himself off again. He didn't smile as often as he used to, he didn't even skate! And he loved to skate! It wasn't until I showed him a video of you skating in the Junior World Championships that he seemed to get his love for skating back but he still didn't seem to be as happy as he used to."

"Yuri has always been known to hide what he really feels and wasn't all that confident about himself." Takeshi continued where Yuko left off. "When he first met her, it was like Yuri broke out of his shell. He became surer of himself, more outspoken. He didn't shy away from his problems and took it upon himself to ask for help instead of solving it on his own."

Viktor was listening very intently, wanting to learn more about Yuri because as his coach, he wanted to have a better understanding of Yuri as a person, not just a figure skater.

"So, who is this person?" he asks wanting to meet the person who seems to have a great influence on Yuri.

"Higurashi Kagome, but if I remember correctly, her full name is Kagome Esfir Higurashi-Mikhaelis." Yuko stated. Viktor's eyes widened when she said Kagome's full name, recognizing her name.

"She changed her name to just her mother's maiden name soon after her father, Alekxei Mikhaelis's death." Viktor visibly saddened at the mention of his former mentor's death but he brightened at the thought of finally meeting his mentor's elusive daughter, who was apparently Yuri's childhood friend.

"But now that Kagome's back and here to stay, I'm sure things will start to look up for Yuri. Kagome has always been able to break Yuri out of his shell, but as close to Yuri Kagome is, she can certainly be blind to his feelings." Yuko said with a smile.

Viktor smirked at that tidbit of information and Takeshi's comment only further proved his suspicions about Yuri's feelings.

"I'm even more surprised that Yuri's feelings haven't changed! Even after all these years, it seems that Kagome will always be Yuri's first and only love!"

Viktor was leisurely following behind the couple as they headed off to where the skating rink was. He was happily content listening to them as they continue to talk about Yuri and Kagome, wanting to learn as much as possible about them when they suddenly stopped in their steps. Viktor looked over their shoulder to see what caught their attention. He saw Yuri and then the triplets. When he finally got a closer look at the person they were all gazing at in amazement, he felt his own eyes widen in astonishment. He realized very quickly that the one skating on ice was Kagome, the person they were talking about. He watched amazed at Kagome's skill on ice. He couldn't help but feel heat rise to his cheeks when he noticed how beautiful she looks as she seemingly glides across the ice.

* * *

The Nishigori Family all noticed how both Yuri and Viktor looked at Kagome. Yuko and Takeshi already knew about Yuri's feelings for Kagome and apparently their kids were quick to catch on but they never expected Viktor's reaction to Kagome but they went with it anyway. They all exchanged looks with each other, especially the females of the Nishigori Family, all of them having similar thoughts.

The triplets locked eyes with their mother and they seemed to be telepathically speaking with each other.

_Shipping Yuri, Kagome and Viktor together?_

Yuko caught on to her daughters' thoughts and nodded her head.

_Shipping Yuri, Kagome and Viktor together?_

Takeshi pointed at himself when he caught Yuko and their kids staring at him waiting expectantly for his response. He looked at Yuri to Kagome, then Viktor to Kagome and finally at all three of them together. He sighed at his family's antics but nodded his head agreeing that Yuri, Kagome and Viktor did look good together.

_And so, the ship has sailed!_

Takeshi closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose, feeling the oncoming headache as he watched Yuko and the triplets grin at each other. They silently cheered and high-fived each other then huddle close, discussing something that he couldn't hear. He silently prayed for Yuri, Kagome and Viktor because apparently they have become the main target of his family's scheming.

* * *

_Moments earlier with Kagome and the triplets…_

Axel, Lutz, and Loop were quite excited to see Kagome skate for the first time, seeing the video didn't count, so they all rushed Kagome to change in to her skating gear which consisted of an all black ensemble. Black tights, black loose shirt over a black tank top. The only color they could see were the silvery-white and blue shimmering snowflakes littered here and there on her black ensemble and her white skates.

After changing, Axel, Lutz, and Loop immediately had Kagome on ice and eagerly stared at Kagome to begin skating. Kagome couldn't help but smile at their hopeful expressions. She was reminded of herself when she was at their age. She had loved to see her father skate and had always asked her father to skate for her with the same expression the triplets were now making.

She skated to the center of the rink, put her long hair in a loose bun and proceeded to do simple maneuvers on ice as warm ups. She skated laps around the rink a few times to get used to the size of the rink, she skated figure eights, simple jumps and spins to warm her body up before returning to the center of the rink.

She looked to where the triplets were watching her with rapt attention; she smiled in their direction and took a deep breath already in position in the center of the rink. Kagome closed her eyes and took another breathe before beginning to skate her routine.

Kagome started with simple but elegant movements, skating to music that only she can hear. Gracefully skating on the ice, arms loosely by her side, she raises them up and reaches behind for her free leg, arching her back and extending her leg over her head and spun in place rapidly. She expertly manages her position, shifting her movements ever so slightly while maintaining her speed. Lowering her body close to the ice and bringing herself back up, she finishes in a layback position.

Axel, Lutz, and Loop watched amazed at Kagome's smooth transition and promptly resisted the urge to pull out their electronic devices because they promised Kagome not to use them so they each clasped their hands together to stop them from the temptation.

Kagome paid no heed to the triplets' predicament as she lost herself in her skating but she did hear their sounds of admiration and gasps of excitement when she did her combination spins and executed her jumps.

She was so involved in her skating that she didn't notice when Yuri made an appearance or when Yuko and Takeshi joined their triplets with a foreigner following after them who moved beside Yuri.

Kagome was in the middle of her routine where her movements became more intense and unpredictable. Her spins where intense and her form flawless, her footwork and step sequence unique but unpredictable and it was all gracefully executed. It was almost the end of her routine and Kagome has one final jump and spin.

She remembered she couldn't do any difficult jump when she was younger but now that she was older and stronger she was now more than capable of attempting difficult jumps. She hadn't changed much of her routine but she did incorporate more complex moves as she grew older. She had added difficult jumps and complex spins that her father was most known for as well as her unique footwork and step sequence.

Kagome was already skating backwards as she prepared for her final jump. She closed her eyes and remembered her father doing this particular jump multiple times. Her father hadn't had the chance to teach it to her because of how her young body wouldn't be able to handle the stress of attempting such a high level jump and then his life was taken away but she has always had impeccable memory. She remembers perfectly well how her father had executed this jump.

She took a breath and jumped, gaining great heights. That single moment in the air before landing on the ice was liberating for Kagome. There was that feeling of weightlessness as Kagome spun before landing on the ice, but the instant the blade of her skates touched the ice left Kagome feeling very exhilarated. She stumbled her landing but she didn't fall and now she knew why the quadruple flip was her father's favorite jump which was also quickly becoming one of her favored jumps.

Kagome finished her routing with a spinning flourish in the center of the rink. She was flushed and slightly breathless but she wasn't feeling tired at all, in fact she felt energized. Her hair was a curly disheveled mess around her face and the rest of her hair tumbled down her back in soft waves. Kagome hadn't noticed when her hair became undone but it must've fallen out of its loose bun sometime during the middle of her routine.

* * *

Hearing excited cheers and enthusiastic clapping caused Kagome to look in the direction of the noise. She smiled as she saw Yuko and Takeshi with the triplets loudly exclaiming how beautifully she skates and how they were moved into tears. She laughed breathlessly at their comments but her breath caught in her throat when her bright blue eyes locked with familiar soulful brown eyes.

"Yuri…" she whispered as she slowly skated in his direction, gaining more speed, she jumped, loudly calling out his name, tears forming in her eyes while tackling him to the floor.

* * *

"Yuri!" They both landed on the floor in a tangle of bodies. Their legs were intertwined, Kagome had her arms wrapped around Yuri's neck. Yuri was unsure where to put his hands but settled it lightly on Kagome's waist. Yuri could feel Kagome's tears dampening his shirt and he sat both of them up where Kagome was placed between Yuri's legs. He looked in to Kagome's teary blue eyes and placed a warm hand on her damp cheek, swiping his thumbs across any tears that fell from her eyes. His breath caught in his throat at finally having Kagome in his arms, caught up in the moment, he brought Kagome into another firm embrace which she gladly returned. He was overcome with emotion that he didn't notice the looks he got from the Nishigori Family and the narrowed glare from his new coach.

Only when he heard the triplets loudly exclaim, "Yuri finally got a girlfriend!" did he notice the suggestive position Kagome and he were in. He blushed bright red stuttering in denial as he gently let go of Kagome and helped her off the ground before chasing after the mischievous trio, they were already wearing their skates so he chased after them on ice.

"Come back here you skating otaku trio!" Kagome didn't notice the blush on her cheek as she watched Yuri chase after the triplets who were busy taunting him. She was startled out of her thoughts when she heard Yuko say,

"You know, this is the first time in weeks that I've ever seen Yuri this lively before." Kagome looked back at Yuri and noticed the smile on his face; he looked like he was having fun even though he was chasing after the triplets across the ice. She laughed when she saw the triplets tackle Yuri down with a cry and they all landed on the ice in fits of laughter.

"He missed you, you know? Ever since you left, I don't believe that Yuri has ever stopped thinking about you and had always looked forward to when you would finally return to Hasetsu." Yuko smiled at Kagome noticing that she blushed when she locked eyes with Yuri and turned even redder when he sent a warm smile her way. Yuko silently squealed in delight when she saw Kagome shyly return his smile with red checks. She looked discreetly in Viktor's way from the corner of her eyes and giggled at the slightly put off expression he was making as he was staring at Kagome.

 _Now to pair those three together…_ Yuko was rubbing her palms together with a grin on her face; she locked eyes with her daughters and gave them the 'okay' sign with her hand. The triplets caught onto their mother's plan and grinned back at her signing back with their hands.

_Mission: Shipping Yuri, Kagome and Viktor together, now on the go!_

Unaware of the scheming females of the Nishigori Family, the three in question will never know what hit them until it was too late and Takeshi Nishigori was just sighing in exasperation at the antics of his family but couldn't help but find the whole thing to be very entertaining. He continued to watch as his kids taunt a red-faced Yuri, who looked angry but he was less tense and appeared to be happier, as if a great burden was lifted off his shoulders. He looked to Kagome and Viktor and smiled to himself. He was glad that they were the reason for Yuri's sudden change. He could only imagine what the future will bring with those three working with together.

* * *

**_End_ **

* * *

**AN: Please tell me how I did in describing Kagome's skating, I don't know much about figure skating so I was just going with the flow and looked up terms that describe what I was writing. Until the next chapter, please leave comments and Review!**


	4. Double the Trouble! Part I

_**InuYasha x Yuri! On Ice** _ **ユーリ**!! **! On ICE**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything other than my imagination. Inuyasha and Yuri!!! On Ice respectfully belongs to their rightful owners.**

**Please Read, Review and Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Chapter 4 of Shattered on Ice: Double the Trouble! Part I** _

* * *

Kagome washed her body silently as she thought about what happened during the day. She spent most of her time catching up with her childhood friends and make up for ten years worth of lost time. She learned a lot of new things about her friends. The most obvious was that Yuko and Takeshi got married and had triplets; Axel, Lutz, and Loop were absolutely endearing, however mischievous in her opinion. She certainly got a good laugh at their antics. Yuri spent five years away from home until he graduated from college in Detroit. She learned that his skating career was put on hold indefinitely due to his defeat during the final of a Grand Prix competition.

Finished with cleansing her body, wrapped in a towel she walked out to the outdoor hot springs. It was a cold night out but the heat and humidity from the hot springs offsets the chill in the air. Kagome sighed in pleasure as she lowered herself into the hot springs. She was currently spending the night at Yu-topia Akatsuki at Hiroko-san's, Yuri's mother's request. Hiroko-san had noticed that it was already late and thought it best for her to stay the night. She had refused at first; saying that she was fine with walking home since she lived nearby, but Hiroko-san would have none of it and said that it was dangerous for a beautiful girl like her to walk alone during the night.

She had blushed at Hiroko-san's comment but she finally relented at the offer to soak in the hot springs and food. She certainly wouldn't refuse to soak in the hot springs and who couldn't resist free food? Hiroko-san's katsudon was the best of all katsudons she has ever tasted. It was no wonder Yuri gained weight so fast.

As Kagome was relaxing in the hot springs, she remembered what happened after reuniting with her friends at the ice rink.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Kagome watched as Yuri got off the ice, he was breathless from chasing the triplets around the ice. The triplets were right behind him, all of them with mischievous grins plastered on their faces. She smiled at their antics but remembered that she had something important to say. She walked up to Yuri and stopped about at arm's length away from him and proceeded to look him up and down, scrutinizing just about everything about him while slowly circling around his stiff form._

_Yuri stiffened the moment he saw Kagome walk up to him and tensed up further when she started to look him over making him feel very small. He tried not to fidget under Kagome's scrutinizing gaze but he was a nervous wreck. He didn't know what to expect from Kagome, even when they were younger, Kagome had always been unpredictable. He held his breath when Kagome stopped in front of him and stared straight into his eyes._

" _K-Kagome, wh-what are you d-doing?"_

_Yuri was avoiding looking Kagome in the eyes, he could feel his face heating up and knew that his face was a bright red. He didn't know whether to feel embarrassed at the attention or want to bury himself in a hole and hope to disappear, so he settled for something in-between and continued to look at anything but Kagome._

_Kagome knew that she was somewhat unnerving Yuri from her staring but this was important so when she noticed his inattention she narrowed her eyes and sharply called his name._

" _Yuri!"_

_Yuri turned his head so fast, she thought a whiplash might be a concern._

" _Y-yes!" Hearing the tone in her voice, Yuri prepared himself for getting the tongue lashing of his lifetime._

_Once Kagome got his attention, she let him have it._

" _Yuri! You are Japan's top figure skater, so act like it! I may not be up to date with everything but I know enough of the situation from Minako-sensei!" Kagome knew that Yuri was in a slump and she hopes that she can prevent him from going too deep into depression or she will literally knock some sense into his stubborn head._

" _I know you, Yuri. I may not have the right to say this after ten years but I know you. You're the kind of person who will stumble and fall down but have enough perseverance to stand up again! You may not see yourself in high regard, Yuri, but you are better than that!" Kagome was reminded of a time when both Yuri and she were younger._

_They were at the age where they could start performing jumps so she and Yuri were practicing their skating under the watchful eyes of her father. Yuri was failing his jumps but he kept practicing, he would try and try again until he was certain that he could perfectly land a jump. Yuri may not have been a prodigy at skating but he has the makings of a talented skater. He made up for his weaknesses through rigorous training. He would spend most of his time practicing and perfecting his skating until he was satisfied with himself._

" _Don't listen to what other people has to say, their opinions don't matter, what only matters is that you believe in yourself. If you let what other people say about you get to you, then you are putting yourself in a vulnerable position where you eventually lose sight of yourself._

" _How could you let a simple loss get to you like that?! So what if you lost?! That only gives you reason to make yourself stronger! A chance to redeem yourself! You're not alone Yuri, so get your act together!_

" _Everyone from Hasetsu, your family, Minako-sensei, Yuko, Takeshi and their daughters, they all follow you and support you in your decisions. So don't you ever think that you're alone! Don't even think that you have to face your problems alone because all you have to do is ask and they'll be there to help you!"_

_By the end of her tirade, Kagome was breathing rather harshly and she could feel hot tears streaming down her cheeks. She was just so upset that Yuri let himself down like this, he should know better than to listen to other's opinions because they don't matter. She sighed softly when she noticed Yuri's crestfallen expression. She wiped her tears away and closed the distance between them. She gently placed her hands on both of his cheeks, pulled his head down to her level and put their foreheads together. She made sure that their eyes were locked onto each others as she took a moment to study his features. Ignoring the rising heat to her cheeks and their close proximity, Kagome abruptly knocked her head onto Yuri's, hard, really hard._

_A loud painful yelp escaped Yuri's lips, but Kagome kept their stinging foreheads together, she really only had one last thing to say that will probably get Yuri out of his slump and hopefully set him back on track. She whispered softly under her breath so that only Yuri heard what she said._

" _I will always stay by your side and believe in you even if you don't believe in yourself. Have faith in me, if not yourself, to always trust in your decisions."_

_End Flashback_

* * *

As Kagome continued to soak into the hot springs, she didn't notice that someone has entered the outdoor springs. The person stopped and gaped at her in surprise, he composed himself when Kagome didn't seem to notice his presence. He was about to call out to her when he noticed that something was wrong.

"Kagome, are you alright?" Yuri was concerned when Kagome didn't respond. He grew more worried when he saw how flushed Kagome looked, there was a dazed look in her eyes and didn't seem to be focusing on anything. He was about to check on Kagome when Viktor made a sudden appearance and that seemed to snap Kagome out of her reverie.

Kagome abruptly stood up from her spot in the springs but wavered in place from having stood up so quickly. She didn't see that both Yuri and Viktor were now looking at her in concern when she unsteadily made it out of the springs. She couldn't see straight in front of her and staggered her way to where Yuri and Viktor were blocking the door. She tried to focus her vision but the pounding ache in her head was unbearable, she held her head in pain with one hand and gripped her towel closed in her other hand. She made a move forward when a dizzy spell hit her. She managed to steady herself but before she could take another step, black spots where already obscuring her vision and then everything went dark. Kagome fainted right into the arms of Viktor who caught her before she could fall to the ground. Lifting her up bridal style, he looked to a worried Yuri and told him to call for his mother.

* * *

Viktor made sure that he and Kagome were decently covered before he hurried inside after Yuri. He was worried about Kagome's condition; he carefully shifted Kagome so she was more comfortable in his arms. Her head was resting on his shoulders with her damp hair spilling over his arm that he has wrapped around her shoulders while his other arm was under her legs supporting her surprisingly light weight. He could feel the heat seep through the flimsy fabric covering her petite body and he grew more worried. Kagome was flushed and she was breathing unevenly. Viktor placed his forehead on hers and his eyes widened in concern when he felt her high temperature.

_She's burning up!_ He thought. He hurried to his room since it was closer and he didn't know where her room was or if it was even ready for her yet. He slid open the shoji doors to his room to see his large pet poodle, Makkachin, ready to greet him. Makkachin looked ready to jump him and he shook his head at his antics; carefully moving around Makkachin, he gently laid Kagome on his bed and made sure that her towel was still securely wrapped around her body before covering her with his blanket to keep her warm.

He motioned for Makkachin to stay quiet before dressing in loose but comfortable lounge pants and a black t-shirt. Once decently clothed, he turned to check on Kagome and smiled at the sight that greeted him, Makkachin had climbed on the bed and cuddled close to Kagome over the blanket. He moved around his bed and seated himself right beside Kagome. He steadied himself with one hand while he reached over with the other hand to brush Kagome's hair aside. He smiled softly when he felt Kagome lean into his cool touch; he gently placed his forehead against hers and sighed in relief when he felt her temperature went down just a little. She's not breathing as harshly as before and was still lightly flushed but it looks like with plenty of rest she'll be better in no time.

Making sure that Kagome was comfortable and when he was sure that Makkachin wouldn't disturb her rest, he left his room to look for Yuri and find his mother; surely she could find a change of clothes for Kagome. Blushing at the thought of changing Kagome, he pulled his mind out of the gutter and continued his search.

* * *

Yuri was worried about Kagome so he quickly hurried to find his mother, she would usually be found in the kitchen preparing for dinner. She had been ecstatic to have found out about Kagome's return to Hasetsu. He didn't even know that she looked after Kagome's old home for ten whole years, apparently she was asked by Kagome's mother to look after it just in case they decided to return to Hasestsu.

Yuri was just about to rush into the kitchen when he noticed his state of dress or rather his lack thereof. He was just wearing a towel wrapped around his waist. He blushed and luckily no one was there to see his embarrassing predicament so he quickly went into his room to get dressed before heading back to the kitchen to look for his mother.

He wasn't watching where he was going so when he turned just around the corner he crashed into Viktor. He looked up from his place on the floor disoriented. He fixed his glasses back on the bridge of his nose to see who he crashed into.

"Yuri! I've been looking all over for you!"

"Viktor? W-what? You were looking for me? Wait… Kagome, where is she?! Is she safe?!" Yuri was frantic, Kagome wasn't with Viktor and before he could panic even more, Viktor quickly reassured him that Kagome was just fine and his mother was currently attending to her.

"Oh, that's a relief. Thank god she's okay. I was really worried when she suddenly fainted out of nowhere." Yuri just about collapsed in relief.

"So, where is she?"

"Well, she's resting in my room, I'm sure Makkachin's keeping her company."

"I see. That's good. She's resting in your room with Makka—!" Yuri froze mid-sentence as he realized what Viktor had said.

"She's in your room?!"

"Yeah, since I don't know where she was rooming or if her room was ready yet. My room was closer so I brought her—" Yuri rushed off before Viktor could finish as he headed towards Viktor's room.

"—there..."

* * *

Hiroko, Yuri's mother had just finished dressing Kagome into a sleeping yukata. She had been surprised when Vicchan had come looking for her saying that Kagome fainted and was really sick. From how Vicchan had acted, she had thought the worst of the situation but she was relieved to find that Kagome only had a mild fever and with plenty of rest she would be just fine. She supposed that the heat from the springs and adding all that has happened to Kagome had stressed her out causing her to faint. She laughed lightly to herself, if Vicchan was worried, she was certain that Yuri was panicked with worry. Just as she tucked Kagome back under the blanket, Yuri barged into the room startling Makkachin who was dozing off on the foot of the bed.

"Okaa-san! Kagome is she—?!"

"Shhh!"

Yuri stopped what he was about to say when his mother gave him a look. He apologized quietly when he heard a groan coming from Kagome who was waking up. He looked towards Kagome when he heard light giggles escaping her lips and saw that Makkachin was currently snuffling into her hair and giving her cheeks wet kisses with his tongue.

* * *

Makkachin was quite an intelligent poodle so when his owner, Viktor, left him alone in the room with the person on the bed not to be disturbed, he made sure to follow through with is owner's silent command. He's a good poodle but he's also a curious poodle. He has this insatiable curiosity to know the person, who he discovered was a female called Kagome, on the bed.

Makkachin wanted to be good for Viktor but he was also very curious and so with his curiosity getting the best of him, he got as close as he can get to Kagome without disturbing her. He took in a moment to take in her delicate features, from her moon-kissed skin to her long dark hair. There was also a really pleasant scent coming from her, he could tell it was all natural and so, before Makkachin knew it, he was snuffling right into her soft hair enjoying her sweet, flowery scent. When he noticed that she was waking from her slumber, he happily greeted her with warm, wet kisses, gently lapping his tongue across her cheeks. Delighted to hear her light giggles, Makkachin began nuzzling his head against hers wanting her attention.

* * *

Viktor was chuckling from his place against the door frames at his pet poodle's antics. Makkachin had always been an affectionate poodle, always seeking attention from him or others that are willing to give him attention. Makkachin was also very friendly.

He had been amused when Yuri sped off once he learned that Kagome was resting in his room so he followed Yuri at leisurely pace. He'd arrive just in time to see Yuri barge into his room and hear his poodle's startled yelp.

_Makkachin must have been dozing off._ Viktor thought.

From the open doorway, Viktor watched as Yuri get silently scolded by his mother who looked sheepish and apologetic. Viktor held back his laughter when he saw that Makkachin had moved closer to Kagome on the bed and was curiously observing her. He was about to move closer to stop his pet but he knew that Makkachin meant no harm so he let Makkachin be and just continued to watch highly amused.

Makkachin was now currently sniffing Kagome before snuffling right into her hair. Viktor figured that Makkachin enjoys Kagome's scent very much by how fast he was wagging his fluffy tail.

Viktor didn't know whether to laugh at his poodle's antics or to stop him from disturbing Kagome from her rest but seeing that she was already waking up, he walked up to the bed and gathered Makkachin in his arms, who didn't look too upset from being taken away from Kagome by the way he was still wagging his tail.

"Well, it looks like the sleeping beauty has woken up from a kiss by her princely poodle. How are you feeling?" Viktor hid a smirk from behind Makkachin's head as Kagome's already flushed face turn an even deeper red.

* * *

"I'm feeling much better, thank you. I should have known better than to soak in the springs for long periods of time." Kagome was blushing at his comment but she smiled at his worry. "I guess the heat just got to me and with all that has happened today has caused me to be stressed out."

Kagome took a moment to look around the room she was in. If she remembered correctly, this room used to be one of the smaller banquet rooms and it seems that it's been converted to a bedroom. She could tell that the bed was placed in the back center of the room. There were two small bedside tables on either side of the large bed with four large lamp shades, two on each table. Towards her left, a small book shelf was placed against a door which probably leads to a storage room of sorts. It was filled with books and what seemed to be a fancy snow globe, on top there were three matryoshka dolls, one size smaller than the other, the smallest doll was next to a portrait of a young man.

There was a green L-shaped couch with three light green throw pillows and a white couch placed in opposite corners of the room facing each other and a glass, steel-framed coffee table in between them. There was also a poster on the wall right above the green couch and an arched yellow-orange lampshade beside the white couch.

Kagome then stared at the bust statue of a man with wonder, it looked so out of place yet it seemed to fit in with the room. _How could I have missed that? It was right beside the bed!_

* * *

"Kagome-chan, are you well enough to eat? I have some katsudon waiting for you or would you like something light to eat?" Kagome looked towards Hiroko-san she was about to answer when her stomach grumbled loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Well, I guess that's your answer." Giggling at a blushing Kagome, Hiroko turned towards Yuri and Viktor.

"Vicchan, Yuri will you be joining Kagome for dinner?" Receiving nods from both males, she smiled at them before heading off to get their dinner. "I'll be back in a moment with your food. Kagome, I'll have some medicine for you later, so please take them before bed tonight."

"Thank you very much, Hiroko-san, I'll be sure to take some before bed and I'm sorry for the inconvenience."

"Now, I'll have none of that Kagome-chan, you're practically family. You are not an inconvenience and I am happy to care or you. I'll not upset your mother when you get sick under my care."

"Hiroko-san… Thank you very much for everything."

"You're very welcome, Kagome-chan. Now you wait right there. Vicchan, Yuri, I expect you two to take care of Kagome-chan here, alright. I'll be back in a moment with dinner."

* * *

Kagome watched Hiroko-san leave with a skip in her step and turned towards the man who was sitting beside her. He was a handsome young man with short silvery gray hair, his bangs parted on his left side almost covering his teal-blue eyes. She could tell right off the bat that he was Russian. He shared similar features with her father with his light colored hair and pale skin and light blue eyes, although his eyes are more teal than blue.

She then looked down in his arms where the large brown poodle was staring right at her; she smiled at the poodle when she realized that she didn't really know the man's name and that she never had the chance to properly introduce herself. Yuri had mentioned his name and that he was his coach but she couldn't recall his name at the moment. Hiroko-san called him "Vicchan" but it was more of a nickname than name.

"A-ano… Forgive me for my lack of manners but we never really got a chance to properly introduce ourselves." Kagome began as she looked towards the man with his poodle and smiled, they made quite the sight.

"My name is Higurashi Kagome, nice to meet you." She bowed her head in greeting but followed with holding her hand out for a shake as well.

Viktor didn't show his surprise when she introduced herself but nevertheless he followed her lead. He grasped her but instead of shaking her hand he knew she expected; he brought her hand up to his lips and pressed a soft kiss on her knuckles.

"Viktor Nikiforov, a pleasure to meet you as well, Kagome." He said smoothly, meeting her bright blue eyes with his own.

Kagome blushed; she didn't expect him to do that. She held her hand close to her chest as she avoided looking into his intense teal-blue eyes. She could still feel his kiss on her hand. _I didn't even know a man's lips could be so soft._ Kagome blushed even brighter at her thoughts.

She was brought out of her thoughts when a large bundle of brown fluff was suddenly in her lap staring at her with large brown eyes. The poodle's forepaws were on her shoulders while his hind legs were settled on her lap. Kagome couldn't help but laugh at the poodle in her lap.

"So, this is my princely poodle that has awoken me from my sleep." She cooed to the poodle and kissed him right on the nose, giggling when the poodle gave her warm wet kisses in return.

"So, what's his name?" she asked Viktor.

"Makkachin." Viktor smiled at the sight, it seems that Makkachin has found a new friend in Kagome and was happily basking in her attention.

Kagome thought that the name, Makkachin, suited the brown poodle quite well, it was unique. Looking up, her eyes met with Yuri's concerned brown eyes. She held up her hand and waited for Yuri to take hers. She watched as Yuri walk around the other side of the bed and place his hand on hers before pulling him close into an impromptu hug.

"I'm fine, Yuri. The heat of the springs just got to me, so need to worry too much." She was quick to reassure Yuri of his worries and when she felt him relax in her arms returning her hug she smiled before releasing him from her hold.

* * *

Hiroko-san arrived with dinner moments later and Kagome enjoyed her dinner with Yuri and Viktor as well as Makkachin. She was surprised that Yuri didn't get his favorite katusdon but instead some type of vegetable dish.

"Yuri, you're not eating katsudon?"

"Yuri's not allowed to eat katsudon until he gets his weight back to at least last year's Grand Prix Final. Isn't that right, Yuri?" Kagome looked to a smiling Viktor to a pouting Yuri who was looking at the katsudon in hunger before looking at his own dish in disgust before laughing at the situation.

"Yuri's never been able to refuse katsudon and because of that he gains weight very quickly." Getting her laughter under control, Kagome giggled at Yuri who was muttering under his breath while reluctantly eating his rather healthy dinner.

Kagome watched Viktor eat his katsudon with vigor exclaiming "Vkusno!" silently in-between bites before starting on her own katsudon.

"Viktor Nikiforov… I'm sure I've heard that name before…" Kagome didn't realize that she was talking aloud, Viktor looked up at hearing his name and Yuri was just watching what was happening.

"AH!" she exclaimed and both Viktor and Yuri jumped in surprise.

"I remember now! You're that stubborn and rebellious but talented skater my father was talking about!" Kagome looked at both Viktor and Yuri they were frozen with shock.

"Hmm? Did I say something wrong?" she asked when Viktor suddenly burst out into laughter.

Kagome was confused and looked to Yuri who was looking as lost as her so she waited for Viktor to calm down.

Viktor just couldn't help himself, when he heard what Kagome said he laughed until his stomach was hurting. He remembered his former mentor used to get so frustrated with him when he didn't exactly follow his instructions.

"Sorry, I was just reminded of what my former mentor once said to me." He locked eyes with Kagome and he could really see the resemblance.

"You know, you really do look like him." Viktor said to Kagome. "I was just eight years old when I met your father, Alekxei Mikhaelis."

* * *

Dinner went by fairly quickly and after taking her medicine, Kagome remembered that she was supposed to sleep in another room but before she could ask her question, it seems that Viktor was quick to catch on to her worry and said that she can sleep in his bed and that he can sleep on the couch.

"Are you sure? I mean, I don't want to have to take your bed, I'm sure Hiroko-san—" Kagome didn't get to finish when Viktor interrupted her sentence.

"I'm fine sleeping on the couch; you're ill and need plenty of rest." Kagome looked at Viktor then at the couch. She didn't really see how he'll be comfortable sleeping on the couch when it looks like both couches won't be able to handle his height. He looked to be around five foot eleven and was even taller than her five foot nothing.

She asked Yuri if there were any more open rooms she could stay in but got a negative answer.

"I'm sorry Kagome, but all the open rooms are either occupied or filled up with storage." Yuri sighed, he was about to let her use his bed but he was sure she wouldn't let him and Viktor already offered. He didn't really want for her to sleep in Viktor's bed with him in the same room even if he was on the couch.

Kagome was thinking of a solution to the problem and got an idea when she looked at how big the bed was but she wasn't sure how to suggest sharing the bed but she just went with and hoped for the best.

"We could share the bed, I don't mind and it's big enough for the both of us." She said bluntly looking into Viktor's eyes. She was waiting for his answer as he looks to be contemplating her suggestion while Yuri was frozen, once again in shock.

"Viktor! You can't seriously be thinking about sharing the bed?!" Yuri exclaimed.

"Huh? Why? Kagome said it's fine and she's right, the bed is big enough for more people." Viktor said, nodding his head at the bed.

"But— You and Kagome— sharing— same bed— #?%$!" Yuri was just overwhelmed at the thought of Kagome and Viktor together on the same bed. He could feel himself blushing from head to toe and he couldn't think or speak properly.

"I have a great idea! Yuri, why don't you join us! It'll be like a sleepover!"

"Bark!"

"See, even Makkachin says it's a great idea!"

Yuri just couldn't take it anymore and just fainted on the spot. He didn't notice when Viktor started to carry him and place him beside Kagome who had fallen asleep during their conversation and he didn't see Viktor turn off the lights and lay down on Kagome's other side. Once they were all settled on the bed, Makkachin joined them on the foot of the bed.

* * *

_Later that night…_

Peeking into the room, Hiroko could see that they had all fallen asleep on the bed. She giggled to herself and silently said goodnight to the sleeping trio and poodle. She could tell that both Yuri and Viktor were quite enamored with Kagome with how they were acting earlier. Yuri, she knew was already in love with Kagome since forever and Viktor, she could see him starting to develop feelings for Kagome, she wasn't sure how deep those feelings go but it was there.

It's been awhile since she's seen Yuri this happy and she could tell that both Kagome and Viktor hadn't had the chance to have a good laugh in a long time. Both their eyes carried a sense of sadness dulling their eyes just a bit. It seems that Yuri makes them happy and vice versa, well either way she's content to see them all smiling.

"Kagome-chan, I wish you good luck with both Yuri and Viktor! I'm sure they'll both be more than a handful. I'll support you all the way!" She closed the door behind her before heading off to bed while giggling into her hand. She saw how both Yuri and Viktor shifted just a little bit closer to Kagome in their sleep before closing the door. She smiled to herself and whispered a silent goodnight to everyone.

* * *

**_End_ **

* * *

**AN: Please tell me what you think! It took me awhile to finish this and I'm happy with how it turned out. Next chapter Yuri Plisetsky will be making an appearance! Please look forward to it!**

**Also, if anyone is willing to write out the skating routine for both Yuri K.'s Eros and Yuri P.'s Agape, please send me a message! I'm really not sure how to write their routine, so I really need help.**

**I will also be writing side stories to Shattered Ice like how Viktor met with Kagome's father. If there's anything you would like for me to write about, I'm up for suggestions!**

**Until the next chapter everyone! Please leave comments and reviews!**


End file.
